Fnaf 1 Night 4
Night 4 is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's. Freddy Fazbear becomes more active on this night. This is where the game gets difficult, as all animatronics are active, and Freddy may be very difficult to understand and predict. From this night on, when Bonnie and Chica are in the West Hall and East Hall Corners, their heads will violently twitch and a robotic mumbling sound can be heard, the same cue heard upon experiencing Hallucinations. This is actually beneficial to the player, since they are able to hear the sound from the office itself without having to pull up the monitor, serving as an accurate method of alerting players that either Bonnie and/or Chica are close, and that the player should frequently listen for footsteps or keep on checking the Hall Lights for that particular period of time. The phone call on this night indicates that Phone Guy may have been killed by one, more, or even all of the animatronics. Taking Phone Guy down was likely a group effort. The strange moaning sounds coming from Chica and Bonnie, Foxy banging on the door, Freddy's signature jingle and Golden Freddy's scream are all heard on this call. This points to the possibility that the Phone Guy was able to control the situation to the best of his knowledge and abilities though his efforts proved to be futile in the very end. Phone Call Edit Tips and Strategies Edit * Freddy is extremely strange and becomes more difficult to deal with, as his movement patterns initially seem to have almost no predictability to them. His movements become more frequent than on the previous night, and he will become a major threat from this night onwards. ** The player will have to adapt their own strategy to accommodate for Freddy's arrival. Because each night is largely RNG (random-number generated), he can show up as quickly or as slowly as he chooses. Thinking quickly, as well as acting efficiently and accordingly, is recommended. ** Freddy always takes this path to the player through the building: Show Stage → Dining Area→ Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. However, once he reaches the East Hall, he will never backtrack to the Kitchen, and will keep moving between the East Hall and the East Hall Corner for the duration of the night. ** The easiest strategy against Freddy is to watch him on the Show Stage camera similar to monitoring Pirate Cove to prevent Foxy from moving. If Freddy moves, check his new location. This will make him barely/slowly move and most likely confine him far from The Office. # Check both Hall Lights. If an animatronic is there, shut the door. # Check Foxy and Freddy. This strategy works on all nights except for the Custom Night. * As usual, the player should remember the strategy to dealing with Foxy: the player should watch Pirate Cove, but not too frequently, or else they risk triggering him regardless. * Both Chica and Bonnie have the ability to disable the doors and lights if they're not checked on properly. They will not reactivate if this happens. The only way to survive this situation is to hold out until 6 AM - avoid looking at the cameras at all, as this will trigger Chica or Bonnie into attacking. The player may be able to stretch out their time if they can close the left door, but even so, Freddy can still get in through the right. * The easiest way to survive this night is to check both lights, then Pirate Cove, check both lights, then check Pirate Cove and the Show Stage. If the player is fast enough, Freddy and Foxy will become much less of a threat - Freddy will not move if the player checks on the Show Stage frequently, and Foxy will tend to refrain from attacking if the player checks on him about 6 times an hour. However, this can be randomized. * Chica is often the first animatronic to move, much like Night 3. ** In many cases, Bonnie or Chica will have already moved when the player lifts up the Monitor. * The "Just Close the Left Door" strategy no longer works from this night onwards, as Freddy will attack regardless of whether the Monitor is up or not, and as always he comes in through the right door. * If Pirate Cove's curtain is fully open, the player must not look at the West Hall before lowering the Monitor as this will trigger Foxy's sprint, leaving the player with less time to protect themselves. To survive his attack after looking at Pirate Cove while it's empty, immediately lower the Monitor and close the left door. Foxy may bang on the door, and some power will be drained, 1% the first time, 5% the second, 11% the third, and so on, taking away the previous amount of power + %5 power each time he bangs on the door. ** This is not the case for the mobile version, likely due to hardware limitations. * The player can tell where Freddy is by counting how many times he has laughed: 1: Dining Area, 2: Restrooms, 3: Kitchen, 4: East Hall, 5: East Hall Corner. When Freddy laughs a sixth time, it signifies that he has either moved into the Office (in this case his laugh will have a deeper tone), or that he moved away from the East Hall Corner, and it is safe to open the door until his laugh is heard again (the player must still be wary of Chica while doing so). This method is very useful for checking if Freddy is still at the East Hall Corner, as looking at him with the Monitor while he is there makes him stay there for much longer. Trivia Edit * Golden Freddy can be summoned even on this night in the mobile version, albeit rarely.